A Not So Forbidden Love Story
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna was rendered mute after a fire, taking his mother. Plagued by nightmares every time he fell asleep, his father sent him to the new school to help him live life. He gets assigned a room mate to live with. Boy, was he not expecting somebody like Reborn to be his care taker. Eventual R27
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was always positive. Even losing his ability to speak and barley being able to breath wasn't enough to hold back his smiles. If somebody questioned it, he would just shrug. The reason he was like that was because of a fire.

There had been a private parent teacher conference in his homeroom teacher's office. A wire had shorted out and caused a fire. His teacher had locked the door so nobody would interrupt him. Turns out it also prevented them from getting out.

Tsuna was outside and had heard the cries for help, so he picked the lock. He learned it from his father, who claimed it would come in handy.

When Tsuna got into the office, he was assaulted with heat, flames, and smoke making him gasp and suck in a lot of smoke. He coughed violently but kept going into the office. The flames had burned his hands and left ankle when he walked further into the small office.

He dragged the first person he found out into the hall. He did this twice more before finally collapsing against the desk, going unconscious. Only three people made it out alive in that fire.

By the time help was able to get in the office, it was only Tsuna inside. Unconscious and barely breathing, but still there.

He had dragged his parents and teacher out, but Nana had gotten the brunt of the fire and didn't make it from her fourth degree burns. Iemitsu and the teacher had escaped their lives only getting slight smoke inhalation and varying first to third degree burns.

The brunette was in a coma for over two weeks. The doctors told him, when he woke up, that carbon monoxide had destroyed his lungs and vocal cords. The fire that had burned his hands and ankle were going to take a little more time to heal and he might feel a spasm in his arms once in a while as a result.

Tsuna didn't know about his mother's death in that fire. It was purposefully hidden from him so he could recover in peace, which took over two months to happen. But it didn't take long for him to find out. When he did he was heartbroken.

When he got home, he went into a depressed state. He was really close to both of his parents and it hurt that his mother was gone and his father hurt. He barely ate and with his voice gone, he couldn't exactly talk about his feelings to his dad.

Because of this, he often got nightmares about his mother's death and how it was his fault. He would wake up screaming with barely any sound coming out. What little sound did escape was croaky and hard on his throat. The nightmares where an occurrence he dealt with on his own.

After a couple more days after his rehabilitation, Tsuna could at least make a sound without it hurting. His lungs were going to be damaged for the rest of his life, he had damaged tissue with not enough blood getting into his lungs for oxygen flow, so he couldn't handle extensive exercise.

Iemitsu decided that sending him to the new rehabilitation school that opened would be good for him to get cared for instead of him just staying home all the time. So Tsuna was officially enrolled into Namimori Rehabilitation for the Handicapped.

* * *

The school was laid out with two wings. There's an East wing where the dorms are placed, the boys separated from the girls of course, and the West wing, where the classrooms and sick bay are. A hallway connects the two wings that rooms the teachers and nurses.

Most teachers choose to live in their own apartment. (Driving in for work in the morning and leaving at like 5 to finish things and stay for extra help if needed) The rooms that weren't taken up by nurses and doctors were used for the few teachers that stay.

In the dorm, there were two options. Either room with someone else to help you, or be by yourself. The school was new and didn't have very many filled rooms so it was okay at the moment to chose the second option. But if you had a bad enough case you would room with someone no matter what you said.

Tsuna got a choice but his father silently told the staff about what happened and they put Tsuna with a roommate immediately.

Sighing, Tsuna walked into his dorm for the next 5 years of his life. He was aloud to visit his father but he really didn't want to, it wasn't like they could talk. So Tsuna had a phone he made little notes into to let him talk freely to anyone that was talking to him. It had come in handy when he was walking around town and he needed to ask somebody something.

After going through the mechanics of enrolling, he found his room with a little trial and error. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a surprising sight.

A man was sprawled on the ground, shirt off leaving a clear view of the torso, and only black slacks on. He seemed to be doing push-up, when he saw Tsuna enter his head snapped over. He looking at the pale complexion and haggard breathing that was from his messed up lungs.

"And who might you be?" He asked as he got up and walked closer to get a better view of Tsuna.

Tsuna rooted through his pockets for his phone to introduce himself. He found it and quickly typed a message stating his name.

"Hm, so you're my new roommate. Nice to know that you won't be loud since you can't speak. I'm Reborn." He turned and slipped into his yellow dress shirt and tie, buttoning and tying them up.

A snort of disdain was the only reply as Tsuna walked further into the room. He saw that the room he entered was a somewhat home-y feeling to it. There was a leather, brownish-red coloured couch sitting pushed up beside a picture window that spilled light into the semi-dark room. The brown walls where box-like but branched off into a hall where he imagined more rooms would be and matched the wooden floors in colour.

"My bedroom's the first door on your left. Across from that door is the bathroom. If you keep walking you'll find yours as the last one on your right." Taking that as a prompt to leave, Tsuna wandered down the hall and found what Reborn had said as his room.

He walked into the room and sat down on the bed, swinging his feet looking around the room. It was square in size with a stark white colour on the walls, contrasting with the earlier brown, and had nothing on them whatsoever. The floor was carpeted with tacky, pinkish-red plush carpet, but was soft to the touch and was nice to walk on.

Sighing through his nose, Tsuna got up and started putting his clothes away into the dresser stuck into the corner of the room.

_'This is going to be a long 5 years'_, Tsuna thought bitterly as he closed the drawer and turned to continue unpacking.

* * *

The first day of school was unusual. He woke up early from another nightmare, making him shiver in his bed small gasps of surprise and pain racking his body. He looked over at the analog clock perched on his wall, he took it from his home, and saw that it was 6:30.

Deciding it was time to get up since his first class started at 8. He learned that if he went back to sleep he would never wake up on time. He gathered his uniform that was issued to everyone and went to the bathroom to take a shower and do his daily routine.

He tripped on the way there and a huge clatter was heard throughout the dorm. He really hoped Reborn didn't get upset at him.

When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Reborn waiting by the door. He looked up when he heard the door opening and grumbled,"If you were going to be up so early, at least be a little more quiet about it."

A sheepish smile. Reborn was technically a student but he had classes at 9 instead of 8 so he could afford to sleep in. Tsuna wasn't really in need of help per se, but he just needed if he had an attack of some sort and companionship from his depression.

Tsuna moved out of the way for the bathroom and walked to his room to get his red tie for his uniform. His uniform was very much like his old one for Namimori. Only the tie was a red-orange instead of sky-blue. He never really figured out how to tie it completely, but it was on and presentable at least.

He walked out to the kitchen, a sloppy excuse for a Windsor knot around his neck, and took some bread for breakfast. Reborn walked in not too long after and started making himself some espresso.

He looked over at Tsuna munching halfheartedly on his bread and sneered at the tie. "You can't even tie your own damn neck tie. Come over here."

Flinching at the harsh tone, Tsuna hesitantly stepped towards his companion. His chin was lifted up so he was staring directly into black eyes that crinkled in slight amusement at his expense. His tie was retied correctly and smoothed into his vest in a matter of a minute.

"There, you at least look presentable now. Learn to tie one next time because I'm not doing it every morning." Reborn turned back to his coffee that had began to cool slightly when he was working on straightening Tsuna out.

A grunt of thanks was the rest of the conversation that morning as Tsuna had to leave soon after he was done eating. It was already 7:30 by the time he had everything straightened out, so he walked out after waving goodbye to Reborn.

When he walked into his class, he immediately gained attention from the majority of the class. Some pegged him off as weak and an easy target. Others weren't so sure they wanted to deal with him since his roommate was Reborn.

As he went over to an empty seat, luckily, by the window, his chair was suddenly wrenched from underneath him. He looked up to see some punk looking kids sneering down at him. They didn't even say a word. Just left after they sized him up.

Tsuna sighed wearily. These five years were going to taxing.

* * *

**Well, Happy New Year to those not in Canada.  
**

**I finally finished this. I was debating back and forth if I should just go ahead and release it or what. I decided to just release it. So here's the new and improved A Not so Forbidden Love story.**

**I thought about this because I like the idea of Reborn and Tsuna having to live together. I find it sweet and hope that I at least have something better to work off of.**

**Another thing, when I finished writing the chapter part of the story, it ended up being at 1827 words. I snorted at that because that's one of my favourite pairings.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna sighed through his nose as he walked into his dorm. He was already being targeting for bullies. Was it because he had a sign hanging over his head that just screamed, 'Pick on me, pick on me!'?

Whatever the case, he was being bullied and it was only his first day. So it wasn't a great day for him.

He walked into his dorm and put his keys next to the door. He took of his shoes and started walking to his room. His head was hit as he made it half way though. He clutched head and glared silently up at the abuser.

_'Of course it was you.'_ Tsuna silently said. He waved over his shoulder at Reborn and continued walking.

"Dame-Tsuna you have homework don't you?" Reborn asked as he grabbed onto Tsuna's shirt collar to prevent him from walking away.

He gave a low keen in disappointment as he was ruthlessly pulled back to the table. He gave in with a silent grumble and started putting his stuff on the table out of his back pack. Reborn silently walked around and sat across from Tsuna as he took his fedora off.

Once Tsuna had his homework out on the table Reborn shifted through until he found the math homework. "I heard that math is your worse subject. I did some investigating and was disappointed. I never knew somebody could be _that _hopeless."

Tsuna winced at the words and decided not to do anything in retaliation. The paper was shoved in his hands before he could and he was then forced to do it.

It took an hour before Tsuna was finally able to finish the work sheet. He was never good at math and it was his worst subject like Reborn had said. But hey, not like he would care in a month.

The two worked on Tsuna's homework for another hour. The others being considerably easier then math. He liked Japanese okay but he wasn't all that great at it. His History was the same story.

"Alright Dame-Tsuna, we're going to learn sign language now. Since you can't be carrying a phone around forever, you're learning sign language."

Tsuna, who had just spent the last eight hours of his life learning things, really didn't want to learn sign language. It was almost like learning a different language and all he knew was Japanese. He wasn't even good at school, who thinks it would be easy for him to learn sign language?

"No buts, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with finality. Tsuna groaned as he let his head fall onto the table.

* * *

By the time Tsuna had gotten to bed it was already 11. He usually didn't like staying up late so he just brushed his teeth, put his pyjamas on and crawled into bed. He was a little apprehensive about sleeping from the recent night terrors he got according to his dad.

Shrugging it off, Tsuna drifted into another night terror. It was one of his worst ones yet as it was about as comprehensible as a Spanish auctioneer. He didn't know Spanish.

He unconsciously let out a whimper and curled in on himself as he clutched the bed sheets underneath him. Reborn had been walking to his bedroom when he heard the continuous movement and noises inside the room. Deciding he should check on him, Reborn knocked on Tsuna's door. His reply was another whimper, louder then the others.

Reborn remembered when he was told about him new roommate. His father had come in personally and talked to the head administrator. When he was told about Tsuna, he was also told about the frequent nightmares and night terrors he experienced. His father had said himself that if he suspected it was happening to go in immediately try to calm him down enough so he could sleep peacefully.

He nodded to himself and decided that the little intrusion of privacy was called for. He opened the door quietly and peered in. Tsuna was sitting up in his bed, eyes wide in fear. His face had a look of sheer discomfort and terror.

Reborn walked over to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge. He reached over to the hand clenched into the fabric. He rubbed circles into the tense muscles in hopes of calming him down slightly without terrifying him even more.

Tsuna started to tremble as he grunted incoherent noises. He started sweating as he started screaming, which shouldn't be possible with his voice almost gone.

Reborn remembered reading that if somebody has night terrors they were only comforted if you hugged them and agreed with whatever they said. He sighed reluctantly as he shifted forward and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, feeling him stiffen and start to struggle against him.

Reborn felt Tsuna hit him and resisted the urge to hit Tsuna back. He merely tightened his grip and soon felt the breath on his neck deepen as Tsuna fell back asleep.

Reborn untangled himself from Tsuna's bed and made sure that Tsuna was comfortable and still asleep before he left to his own room.

He got into his bed after brushing his teeth and pulling on an over sized shirt and navy shorts that reached just below his knees.

_'I'm going to have to research some more on how to deal with this.' _Reborn thought as he drifted off himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up again in the morning, his throat was incredibly sore and he had a hard time swallowing. He got up, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before getting ready for the day.

He stumbled slightly as he walked, he never really got over his clumsiness, and got a cup out of the stocked cupboard. He filled it with cold water and gulped it down slowly as he learned the hard way once.

"Looks like you're up." A voice said behind him making him jerk. He twirled around with an unease he couldn't explain but relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Reborn.

He offered a wave as he went to walk back to his room. Reborn stopped him as he went to walk past him.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked as he gripped a hand on Tsuna's slightly stiff shoulder. He shook his head as he looked up at Reborn's face.

He was in the clothes he wore to bed with his fedora gone. His hair was spiky and his bangs came down in front of his left eye like a curtain.

_'He's quite handsome for a supposed 17 year old.'_ Tsuna thought absent minded as he looked up in confusion and shrugged out of Reborn's grip.

Reborn merely sighed at the confused look and pushed Tsuna away from him towards his room.

It was a quiet morning for the two as Tsuna couldn't make the usual noises he could from his screaming. Reborn refused to bring up what he meant earlier so Tsuna was left in the dark about what happened.

Tsuna made it to class on time and sat quietly at his desk. He liked to read sometimes despite him being "Dame-Tsuna", so he had a collection of books in his room. He had decided to take one and quickly drowned everything out to read.

People from all over town were allowed to visit today and some from Nami-high had made it into the school. He would see people he knew and most likely get teased for it if he wasn't careful.

When the bell rang signalling that class was in for the day, Tsuna bookmarked his spot and set the book by the window to listen to what the teacher was saying.

He wanted to do better here at his studies then when he was at Namimori Middle. It was embarrassing to have people shout his nickname in recognition when he walked in that first day on campus. Few people recognize him as Dame-Tsuna, but most recognized him as Sawada Tsunayoshi who lost his kindhearted mother and rendered mute after saving the teacher and his parents.

Some looked with mild respect at him when he passed and he was glad that he was able to pass off as likeable on his first day.

Sighing, he opened the lunch he got from the school. They insisted that he take something each day and took it upon himself to eat what they gave him.

He looked out the window as he absentmindedly lifted the chopsticks to his mouth. A voice shocked him out of his thoughts as a voice calls out to him.

"Useless-Tsuna?" It said. He turned slightly weary at the use of his nickname. He sees one of his old class mates he didn't really know that well from his popularity, Yamamoto Takeshi.

He scowls lightly in confusion and waves slightly at him before returning to his food again. But he persisted and saddled up to Tsuna's desk as he leaned lightly on the back of his chair.

"Hey Tsuna, nice to see you're okay now. I heard that you can't speak, is that true?" A curt nod and Yamamoto smiled his usual smile that just barely reached his eyes.

"Well, I'm just here for the class as they heard about (**I don't have a name so it's not there**) transfer and decided to make a card. Sorry but I don't have one for you as they didn't make one. But I'll come back tomorrow so we can talk some more, sound good?"

Tsuna was slightly suspicious but nodded anyways, happy that he was able to meet someone from his old life that wasn't against him every way possible.

Yamamoto moved on as the door opened again revealing a pissed off figure of an upper class man Tsuna didn't care about as he went back to eating.

Only when his head was smacked did he look up at the scowling face of Reborn.

* * *

**I feel so bad this took me almost a month to update. I am so sorry about this. But what I said about the night terrors is true to a point. The websites all said the same thing as the child would usually shake from fear, scream with wide eyes, and bolt upright in bed. So it just worked out perfectly since it also said it happened when they were moved to a new and unfamiliar place.  
**

**Good to know that this is a good story from the reviews, thanks to everyone who did. I'll try to be more diligent about the updates but no promises.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn scowled lightly down at Tsuna. He was called down to have lunch with him because his dad requested it. He didn't want to leave his classroom because where ever he went people would ask him, even when he refused, to join lunch with him instead of leaving him alone.

He planned to just let Tsuna do his own thing because he had his life and Tsuna was supposed to have his own. But Iemitsu called the school saying how Tsuna hadn't been eating right for a few weeks. Now he had to spend another hour helping Tsuna.

It's not like he didn't expect himself to get a free ride, he really didn't. But he would at least to have lunch to himself to think. He had to help Tsuna learn sign language, tutor him, and make sure he sleeps and eats right. But at least let him have an hour.

Apparently not because he was just told that he needed to go to Tsuna's class and make sure that he eats everything.

So we're back to where we left off.

Tsuna had left his food not even half eaten before breaking off to read his book, he didn't want to eat anymore. Tsuna pushed the food off to the side and placed his book on the desk in its place. He didn't pay attention when the door opened again and continued reading. When he realized who was standing by his desk he was swapped upside the head by Reborn.

The room fell into a hush as they saw Reborn hit Tsuna. No one but the staff knew about the condition Tsuna had with his depression. Reborn hit Tsuna across the head as he was being ignored and saw Tsuna glare slightly.

"Useless-Tsuna, why are you sitting here moping?" Reborn asked as he leaned against the desk, almost looming over Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to form words but he started coughing, making his throat worse then it already was, and Reborn had to stop him before damage was done. He stopped but his breath wheezed in his throat.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I was told to come here and make sure you eat." _Also to make sure you're okay from the screaming you did and nightmares. _Reborn added silently as he pulled a seat from a neighbouring desk and sat on the other side of Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Reborn and continued to read the book he brought. He was interrupted again when Reborn forced the book out of Tsuna's hand.

"You get to read when you finish at least three quarters of your food." Reborn said harshly as he bookmarked Tsuna's page. He tucked in under the desk and on his lap and stared expectantly at Tsuna.

Tsuna made a little noise of discontent but picked his food up again and started picking at it. He really didn't feel like eating anymore but Reborn's piercing glare seemed to just dare Tsuna to defy him. He shivered inwardly as he looked up momentarily and made eye contact.

"I don't see you eating anything, Tsuna." Reborn said after five minutes.

Tsuna had merely pushed his food around the plate. Reborn watched silently as he had already finished his food earlier. Tsuna huffed and picked up a piece of chicken to eat. He almost kicked Reborn from the arrogant look he had on.

After Tsuna ate the piece of chicken, he put his eating utensils down again and crossed him arms. He looked out the window and stared at nothing. Reborn raised an eyebrow at that and leaned on his elbows forward on the desk.

"Tsuna eat a little bit more then you can stop. I made a promise I would get you to eat." Reborn was almost losing his patience.

Tsuna pulled out cell phone and typed a quick message. He showed it to Reborn when he was done. It said: _'I couldn't eat more even if I wanted to. Unless you want to be wearing my lunch'_

Reborn snorted as he stopped reading the message. "So you can't eat anything? We'll just have to reintroduce you to food then. We'll start small so don't start freaking out."

The bell rang soon after that. Reborn got up and walked to his class and took Tsuna's lunch box to the garbage.

* * *

Tsuna grudgingly accepted the broom being held in front of his face. The boys in his class insisted that he stay behind and help clean. Their excuse was that they had better more important things to do and knew Tsuna didn't.

_"Help my foot. They're making me do all the work. They aren't even helping."_ Tsuna thought bitterly as started sweeping the floor. _"Why are we even cleaning the classroom? I thought that this was a fancy new hospital, not a place to make students to do the cleaning."_

Tsuna continued to think throughout the entire time. He barely paid any attention to his surroundings as he was the only one there. He finished cleaning only to drop to his knees in agony.

He clutched his chest as he started coughing. He shuddered as a few droplets of blood dripped out on to the floor. He hacked out some more before rocking back on his ankles and steadily standing to leave the room. He doesn't make it far before collapsing.

He curls in on himself and shudders once more before falling unconscious. He missed the clattering of a door opening and his name being called too.

* * *

Reborn slouched in his seat. He didn't like school since he knew half the things they were already doing. It was boring and they went over the same thing for the stupider people in the class most of the too.

He wasn't being mean to the handicapped people at all when he says this. He was in an advanced class that had none of the handicapped in it. The class was only for the room mates that looked after people.

He sighed in relief when he heard the bell signalling the end of the day. He stretched in his seat and grabbed his bag from where he kept it on the floor. He was about to walk out when somebody latched onto his arms. He looked down in boredom at the smiling faces of his two admirers.

"What do you want?" Reborn said in a bored voice as he continued walking, letting the girls hang on to him.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us and a few friends. We were thinking of going to a karaoke place. What do you think?" The girl with pink hair, Bianchi he remembered, asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we were wondering if it was okay. We need a guy in our group and one as handsome as you should hang out with us." The other girl, somebody Reborn remembered her name was Haru, said as she squeezed Reborn's arm she was hanging off of.

"I don't want to. I have to help my room mate anyways. It's not something I can slack off on." Reborn answered the two as he skillfully shrugged out of the grips and started walking away.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Haru called after him. She pouted childishly as she turned to her friend. "What now? He seemed pretty determined to do his job."

"It's fine. He'll change his mind. He can't resist me anyways." Bianchi said as she walked back over to her desk, her hair swinging around her frame as she walked.

The boys were envious of Reborn as he casually turned down Bianchi and Haru, two of the cutest girls in their class.

The thing was, Reborn didn't really care for people all that much. He had a profile of a sociopath* most of the time and he considered he had a mild case of it. He shrugs it off and says that there's nothing wrong with him though. It's not like he's killed somebody before...Yet.

He cared little for anybody that considered themselves close to him. He was easily expandable and could throw them away like nothing. Looking back, he supposes, he was a lot like a sociopath sometimes. But he _could_ love.

He walked through the school as he thought. The dorm he shared with Tsuna was on the other side of the building from his classroom.

He walked through the corridors and paced countless classrooms. Some had no lights, other still had people cleaning in them. He walked through them all and only nodded slightly to people who called out to him. He sneered inside when they catcalled him.

He was passing what he deemed Tsuna's classroom when he heard hacking. He paused slightly as he saw, or rather heard, somebody staggering to the door. He decided he may as well act nice with other people around and opened the door to the classroom.

He stepped in and froze when he saw Tsuna curling into a ball on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth onto the floor below him.

* * *

***A sociopath is when you basically don't care about anything but yourself. You get bored easil, you can't love, you can easily throw your friendships, marriages, family away if it benefits you. They have a huge ego and self-grandiose while they also enjoy inflicting pain on others. That just sounded like Reborn o I just had too.**

**Welp, this wasn't a month, 17 days I think. I'm getting better! And now I have nothing else to do with my life. Hopefully you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear your thoughts and if I need to change anything.  
**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

_He stepped in and froze when he saw Tsuna curling into a ball on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth onto the floor below him._

Reborn stopped in surprise as he stared down at Tsuna collapsed on the floor. He stepped further in and closed the door behind him in case people got the wrong idea when passing by.

He stooped next to Tsuna and saw him struggling to breath. He pressed a hand on top of the vein to take a pulse and blew out a breath when it was beating steadily.

Tsuna shifted on the floor in discomfort and Reborn saw how he favoured his right over his left side. Reborn rolled him over and lifted his shirt. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise from how deep a bruise Tsuna had on his left side.

Looking around, Reborn found a cloth that was supposed to be used for the floor, it's wasn't used, and used it to clean Tsuna's face off from the blood. He didn't want to be questioned when he walked down the hall with him on his back and he had blood dripping out of his mouth.

He wiped the remaining amount off of his lips and chin. He picked Tsuna up and hoisted him into a piggy-back ride. He made sure that Tsuna's head was tucked between his shoulder and his own arm before he started walking. He really hated talking to people who would most likely lower his IQ.

Reborn sighed as he started walking. People stared at him while he walked and he couldn't blame them. He was never one to let anybody ride him, **that has a double meaning**, and this just wasn't like him.

He couldn't really help it since he wanted to do one thing in his life that didn't make him want to murder everybody around him. At least he could have a few years of fun with helping Tsuna with his school work.

He opened the dorm room with his foot after a lot of trial and error. He got in and closed the door behind him before walking over to the couch. He laid Tsuna down and walked off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He dropped it by the couch and got an ice pack so it would help Tsuna's neck.

He was pacing around the apartment debating if he should get the school nurse or not when he heard Tsuna wake up on the couch. He walked over and smacked Tsuna across the head when he tried to sit up.

"What were you even doing in there? I thought if you were supposed to clean that you do it with three other people?" Reborn said grumpily as he sat in front of Tsuna on the edge of the coffee table.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he turned his head to face Reborn. He signed out, _"I was asked to."_

"Good job, you didn't screw up for once. Now, why did you not fight back and say that you had stuff to do as well?" Reborn leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

Tsuna made a face and signed out, _"I was practising, a lot. I want to...get better."_

"It's a start at least." Reborn clucked his tongue against his teeth. "But before anything we need to check your throat."

Tsuna's mouth twisted down in distaste but nodded all the same. _"I think something happened because it was hurting this morning and I couldn't even make the usual sounds."_

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Tsuna shook his head as he shifted the ice pack on his throat. It felt fantastic compared to how much it felt like a white hot wire was being shoved down his throat.

"Does your father tell you about your night terrors?"

Tsuna shook his head again. _"Aren't those the same as...nightmares?"_

"No, they're worse in a sense. Night terrors are when you are so terrified by something that isn't even there. Most of the time it happens in smaller children but it's rare in adults. You had one last night and you screamed so I'm guessing it tore you throat even worse then it already was."

_"Why can't I...remember it then?"_

"People who have night terrors don't remember what they experienced. It's blind fear and happens when somebody's moved to a new location, after a traumatic experience, the list goes on. You had one and so you can't remember anything that happened last night."

Tsuna nodded in understanding but was still shocked in what he heard. He had never had anything like that happen to him and his dad never told him about it. Maybe he was suffering in silence?

"Your father told you nothing about this?"

_"No, I kind of just sat in my room when I got out of the hospital. I couldn't walk so I slept a lot. I might not have been able to make a sound." _Tsuna shrugged glumly as let his eyes close.

"Should I call the nurse and ask them to take a look at you or do you want to just home-remedy it for the time being." Reborn saw that Tsuna was starting to fall asleep and shifted forward so he could pick Tsuna up again.

_"Can we home-remedy it? I hate the attention I get, it makes me uncomfortable." _Tsuna looked up hopefully and Reborn almost took him to the nurse instead.

"Alright, you are getting tea with honey and lemon and you have no say in the matter." Reborn pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna and smirked at the terrified expression Tsuna had. "If you get worse then we get a nurse."

Tsuna nodded and let his eyes slide close again. He shifted so he was comfortable before going into a light sleep. Reborn shook his head at how fast it was and went to the kitchen to make the tea.

He walked back out when it was done and saw Tsuna curled up on his side asleep on the couch. It tutted and placed the cup down on the table. He fixed the ice pack on Tsuna's neck and walked off to his room since he had no interest in this anymore. His job was done and Tsuna was asleep.

* * *

Tsuna was asleep for most of the night. He had woken up long enough to drink the tea, slightly warm since Reborn woke him up for it, before he collapsed back onto the couch and slept away again. Reborn rolled his eyes at how oblivious Tsuna was to his surroundings.

At about 11 Tsuna starting tossing and turning on the couch. Reborn watched in amusement from his spot by the counter before deciding he should wake Tsuna up before he started screaming again.

"Wake up before I dump a bottle of mustard on your hair." Reborn threatened in a low voice right beside Tsuna's ear, he bolted up in fear of what might happen.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't feel like carrying you so go to bed and try not to scream again." Reborn said as he walked off down the hall from an annoyed and confused Tsuna.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and took the ice pack and cup to the kitchen. He put the ice pack in the fridge/freezer and the cup in the sink before walking to his room. He didn't even brush his teeth before he collapsed onto his bed in white cotton pants and a black tang-top.

He curls on his side and wraps the blanket around him. He was nice and warm and didn't want to move at all. He fell asleep soon and didn't even hear the foot steps outside of his door.

This time he had a nightmare. It wasn't unusual for him. He didn't mind it since he had been dealing with them for a while but he couldn't scream this time. Usually his mother would hear his whimpers and come running in to comfort him. This didn't happen anymore since his father was most likely already asleep.

He turned onto his other side rather harshly, making the bed squeak. This nightmare was one of his worst ones yet. He guessed it was because he was in a new environment and he didn't handle change well.

The door opened and he felt a hand in his hair. He pinched his face up a little but didn't wake up as the feeling was incorporated into his nightmare. He wriggled from underneath the hand and shifted back to the wall.

The mattress dipped with the weight of the person sitting on it. Said person reached out and continued to run his hands through Tsuna's hair, eventually he shifted closer to the hand.

His eyes fluttered open but he was still half asleep. He felt small tears come down from the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Reborn trying to comfort him.

* * *

**I think it's good ending it there. Hopefully it's fine and there aren't that many errors in it. I don't feel like looking it over since I've been staring at this thing for four hours maybe. But tell me what you think, it's very much appreciated if you review.  
**

**One other thing: My god! This has almost 100 followers with 55 favourites. I feel so loved by you guys and want to thank everybody who has so far.**

**-Gate**


End file.
